The James Potter Files
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A collections of stories featuring James Potter at his best. The first chapter is James/Regulus. The next chapter will be Jily. Multiple Pairings for this one.
1. JamesRegulus

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Creative Collection, Galleon Club, Pinata Club, and Romance Awareness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Harmony of Souls Eternal, Shipping Wars, and Spring Bingo on MC4A.**

**Creative Collection - James/Regulus (romantic), Fantasy/Supernatural level, Soulmate!AU**

**Galleon Club - (setting) Hogwarts kitchens**

**Pinata Club - Easy Pinata Order of the Phoenix members**

**Romance Awareness - Day 5 - You can't see colors until you meet your Soulmate.**

**Shipping Wars - James Potter/Regulus Black (aka Gryffindor/Slytherin Love), Summer Big List (Laughing), 824 words**

**Spring Bingo - 5C rainbow, 824 words **

**I would like to thank Elizabeth for beta reading this story. I really appreciate all the help you've given me so far. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of The James Potter Files.**

"Padfoot," James laughed as Sirius had just gotten finished telling a rather raunchy joke about two men walking into a bar. "Not all of us share your sense of humor about those subjects."

Sirius laughed while shaking his head. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Prongsie," he says as he laces his fingers through Remus Lupin's hands. "Just because…."

"Sirius," Remus scolds his lover as they turn into the hallway that leads to the kitchens.

Sirius sighs as he shares a look with Remus. To say that James Potter was jealous of his two best friends was an understatement. Sirius told him the moment that they met Remus in their first year he'd been able to see color. He really wishes that he could see colors the same as Sirius and Remus. Even Peter seemed to be able to see color, which was really saying something.

"So how are things going with Lily?" Sirius asked changing a subject to one James wanted to talk about less than his quote on quote being a stick in the mud. "I heard you two were having an argument in the library yesterday."

"She asked me to hand her the blue pen," James sighed. "How was supposed to know I was holding a red one?"

"I don't, Prongs," Remus sighed as they finally reached the Hogwarts school kitchens. "Let's just table this conversation until after we've gotten our snack. Alright?"

Everyone ended up agreeing to this motion. James open the doors to the kitchen and suddenly like a lightbulb being turned on he could see a rainbow of colors. He could see the house elves in their gray dishcloth drab garb. He could see the red and gold scarves of his friends. He could see also the lone human occupant of the kitchen. A young boy about fourth year if he had to wager, with dark hair, and stormy grey eyes that looked like an exact match for Sirius's. Something about this boy made James want to get to know him better.

"Hey, you there," he says trying to get the younger boy's attention, "what's your name?" He can see the green of the boy's scarf and knows immediately that the boy's a Slytherin.

Regulus Black had been trying to discern whether he was about to eat a turnip or a green apple when out of nowhere he could see colors. The deep red of the apple sitting his hand was the most beautiful color he'd ever seen. That is until he looked up upon hearing someone call out to him. He dimly is aware that his brother, Sirius, is standing nearby trying to talk to him about something. But he only has eyes for the handsome hazel eyed boy standing on the other side of his brother.

"W-what?" he asks dimly. He can feel the pink rising in his cheeks. How could he be so stupid as to only be able to get out what?

"I asked what your name was," the gorgeous dark haired boy said raising his glasses of his nose a bit as though trying to gage something. "I'm James Potter."

Regulus feels his cheeks heat up again. He'd been jealous of James Potter for years before coming to Hogwarts and had made sure to never come in contact with him. After all Sirius treated James like more of a brother than he ever did to Regulus, and Regulus was Sirius's brother.

He broken out of his thoughts by a hand being thrust out to him. He looks up to find the hand belongs to James Potter and cheeks taken on darker shade of pink bordering on red. He quickly takes the proffered hand and shakes it, feeling the butterflies explode in his stomach. He laughs a deep friendly chuckle.

"I'm Regulus Black," he says, hearing Sirius murmur that James should have known that by now. "It's nice to finally make your acquaintance."

The friendly laugh that Regulus let's loose sets a fire in James Potter's stomach. It makes him smile despite the fact that he knows for Sirius's sake he shouldn't like this boy. He can't help but admire the beauty in front of him.

Taking a big bite of his apple Regulus gets up to leave. He smiles at James as he passes by him mouthing for him to meet him later at the Quidditch Pitch.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked as he heard Regulus's retreating laugh disappear down the hall.

"Nothing," James murmurs vowing to himself that he was going to meet Regulus Black at the Quidditch Pitch. He vows that this relationship won't turn out the way he allowed his with Lily to turn out. This was the start of something beautiful and real. This was the start of his life.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The James Potter Files. The next pairing will one of my favorites Jily. **


	2. JamesTeddy

**Hey everyone. This chapter of The James Potter Files was brought to you by Creative Collection on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, and Spring Bingo on MC4A. **

**Creative Collection - James Potter/Teddy Lupin, Omegaverse!AU**

**Shipping Wars - James Potter/Teddy Lupin (aka Time Travel Love), Spring Micro 1 List (Omegaverse), 1,656 words**

**Spring Bingo - 2C purple, 1,656 words**

**I know I promised you guys a Jily chapter next but this little idea wouldn't leave my head until it was written. So here is the next chapter of The James Potter Files.**

Teddy Lupin looked down at his protruding belly, putting a hand gently against it. A smile crossed his face as a little foot made contact with his hand. If you would have told him eight months ago that he'd be not only be a pregnant man, but that the person who got him pregnant was a friend of his father's, he'd probably have laughed in your face. Teddy was told his whole life that men couldn't get pregnant, but then again, here he was.

"Hey in there," said gently, stroking his baby bump as the outline of a little foot appeared, trailing after his hand, "settle down. Isn't it time for your nap?"

A chuckle came from behind Teddy, causing him to turn around to find his lover James leaning against the doorframe a small smile on his face that reached his hazel eyes. James pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked over, putting his arms around the purple haired man. His hand lingered over Teddy's own.

"How are we doing today, babe?" James asked, leaning forward and pecking Teddy's cheek gently.

"Someone is getting a bit restless in here," Teddy said, looking up at James with an adoring smile on his face. "How has your day been going?"

"Better now that I'm with you," James told Teddy, leading the younger man over to the bed they shared. "You should be sitting down. We don't need you overtaxing yourself, now do we?"

Teddy nodded, allowing James to help him down onto the bed. He could still remember the first time that he'd met James Potter. He remembered it like it was yesterday and not almost nine months ago.

############################################################################

Teddy had been walking in the Forbidden Forest with his cousins, Albus and James Sirius, and Albus's boyfriend Scorpius. They'd been walking for a while when they saw the sudden flash of light through the trees.

"Go get help," he'd told the other three, "I'm going to go see if I can find out what happened."

If he'd known what was going to happen in those woods, he'd have gone with his friends, but he hadn't known, so he went ahead to see what was happening. When he broke through the trees into the clearing beyond, he was shocked to find a young man who looked shockingly like his godfather, Harry Potter.

In fact, not knowing it wasn't Harry Potter, he called out to the young man. He was shocked to find that, upon getting closer, the young man was without a stitch of clothes and crouching over a stone, of all things. The other thing that shocked him was that, unlike his godfather, this man had hazel eyes.

"Where am I?" the boy asked, who was about Teddy's own age if he had to gage it, not even bothering to look up from his stone. "When am I?"

"You're in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts," Teddy explained, gently moving so he was in front of the kneeling boy whose eyes were still transfixed on the stone in front of him. He saw the man stiffen in surprise. "The year is 2019."

The hazel eyes finally left the stone on the ground. The pupils dilated to an alarming size that Teddy had only seen once. Gulping, he tried to think of a way to reason with the man in front of him. If he was one of the many Alphas Teddy had heard of, he hoped the hazel eyed man would be gentle with him, like Scorpius was with Albus.

The dark haired, hazel eyed man's nose twitched imperceptibly and Teddy cursed himself and his genetic makeup. He cursed the fact that the one time he decided to be helpful he had to find and be helpful to a freaking Alpha, of all people. Feeling the leak of fluid leaving his body, he knew what was coming next.

As he felt the man's hands rove over him, he made himself go numb to everything. He was lucky thus far to have not encountered an Alpha since he found out he was one of the rare Omegas out there.

They'd spoken only afterwards. The dark haired boy had been quite insistent upon that much with bruising kisses he'd pressed upon Teddy's lips.

"I'm James," the dark haired boy told the green haired boy lying next to him in the dirt. "I don't usually do anything like this."

"I'm Teddy," he answered, looking up through his half-lidded eyes that now matched the beautiful hazel of the man holding him. Before he could get much more out, James was back on him, more insistent than the first time.

When Albus, Scorpius, James Sirius, and the headmistress found them, James had to be forcibly removed from Teddy. Teddy was immediately rushed to the hospital wing, which didn't surprise him. What did was that he could still hear the roaring yells coming from the thrashing James. He kept screaming at them to let him have Teddy. That Teddy was his.

############################################################################

It had been three weeks after this encounter in the Forbidden Forest that Teddy found out that he was pregnant. James Potter had been rather attentive to him since he was allowed to be near Teddy again.

"Could you please put this in the basinet by the bed?" Teddy asked, holding out the stuffed bowtruckle his grandmother had given him for the baby.

"Of course, babe," James said, taking the stuffed animal and tossing it into the basinet as gently as he could. He'd been told off by Teddy before for not being gentle with the baby stuff. "How are you feeling?"

Teddy was about to say he felt good when the first jolt of pain hit him hard. He gripped the edge of the bed, his fingers turning white. A mumbled curse left his mouth.

"Is it time?" James asked, gently rubbing Teddy's shoulders.

"It's too early," Teddy screamed in pain. Another louder round of cursing left his mouth as he felt his water break. He turned towards James Potter and nodded.

That was all the older man needed to hear. Bending gently, he picked Teddy up and rushed towards the fireplace tossing a handful of Floo Powder in before stepping in.

"St. Mungos," James called out. Upon landing in the fire grate at St. Mungos he rushed up to the first Healer he could find. "My...my boyfriend is in labor. He needs help now!"

"Is he an Omega?" the Healer asked, taking in both Teddy and James. Apparently they didn't set the standards for becoming a Healer that high, now did they?

"No, he's like this for the hell of it," James snapped. "Of course he is."

The Healer led them towards a private delivery suite, for which Teddy was very thankful. He didn't think that many people would understand what was going on. Not many people understood Omegas and their bodily processes. He still didn't understand much about it, and he was one.

A scream left his mouth as the contractions became too much to bear. A Healer came in with the one from before.

"Mr. Lupin," the new Healer said with a gentle smile, "we'll have this baby out in no time. Don't you worry about it."

He wanted to argue that that in and off itself was something to worry about. But he looked over at James, who was smiling down at him, all abrim with confidence in both Teddy and their unborn child.

"I'm just going to numb your lower abdomen," the dark haired Healer told Teddy, as the younger female Healer handed him something. "Then I'm going to need you to do exactly what I tell you to. Alright, Teddy?"

Teddy nodded, his teeth gritted in pain. He felt a cold spray of something on his stomach, and soon the pain was muted but still present enough that he knew he was still alive.

"Look at me," James said, looking at something in the female Healer's hand. He felt much more protective than he meant to. He had to make Teddy feel safe. He didn't want his Teddy to be afraid. "Look right here. Everything's going to be alright."

Teddy was aware of something going on behind the curtain that had been set up to keep him from seeing the blood. Or at least, that was what he told himself.

"Alright, Teddy, push," the doctor told him.

Teddy, not knowing it would be painful, did exactly what he was told, an ear splitting scream renting through the air in the room. He didn't want to do that again, he really didn't, but his body, his genetics, took over yet again.

"Good, boy," the Healer told him. "You're almost there." Another scream of pain from Teddy rented the air again. "I know. That hurts. But it'll all be over soon. Just give us one great big push, Teddy."

Gathering all his strength, Teddy did as he was told, letting out a scream so loud he was afraid he'd burst at least one person in the room's eardrums. And the most beautiful sound that Teddy had ever heard before reached his ears. The cry of his baby.

"You have a beautiful baby boy," the Healer told Teddy and James, wrapping the baby up and placing him on Teddy's chest. "Congratulations!"

Teddy didn't hear anything else. All he could focus on was his new little family. If he had thought his life had changed the day he met James Potter, he was wrong. This was the day his life changed. The day his life got better. Not his life. Their life as a family. And it was just beginning.

**I hope you all enjoyed the next chapter of The James Potter Files. And for real this time the next chapter will definitely be a Jily chapter. I promise this time.**


	3. JamesLily (aka Jily)

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Games Development assignment, Creative Collection, Galleon's Club, Romance Awareness Club, and Hogwarts Olympics on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Harmony of Souls Eternal on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Games Development - Task 12 Sole Survivor from Fallout - Write about someone looking for a missing person.**

**Creative Collection - James Potter/Lily Evans (romantic) Fairytale!AU**

**Galleon's Club - (pairing) James/Lily**

**Romance Awareness Club - Day Ten You meet your soulmate in your dreams.**

**Hogwarts Olympics - Surfing Gold medal contains a mythical/fairytale theme, 3. (color) moss green**

**Word count without the Author's Note is 1,104 words. No warning for this except for extreme fluff and possible out of characterness for some of the characters. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of the James Potter Files as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

_Prince James looked around the forest he found himself in. He feels the pull towards something or someone lost in this twisting world of trees. But he doesn't know what or who he's trying to find. He knows whatever or whoever it is is very important to him._

_He walks forward a sense of both excitement and apprehension rising in his chest as he goes. He can hear the murmur of voices up ahead and he races towards them. He doesn't know who they are but perhaps they can tell him which way to go. Or for that matter what he's looking for to begin with._

"_Good-bye, sweet Princess," he hears a tearful voice as he reaches the clearing in the woods. He can't see who the person was talking to but he sees the person. They're short enough that they can be consider a child but the demeanor of the person isn't that of a child._

_He then realizes that the person who had spoken wasn't actually alone in the clearing. He had some friends with him all the same size as he was. _

"_I'm looking for someone," he tells the gathered group in the clearing as he slows to a stop. He doesn't know how long he's been running through the woods but he can feel his breath coming out in pants._

"_We're in the middle of something here," said the angry dark haired man next to the one who'd spoken before. He points over towards what looks like a coffin but it's made out of glass. "We're holding a funeral for a friend."_

_James looks towards the coffin to find a young woman about his own age lying in the coffin. She would have been beautiful if it weren't for the fact that she was so still and cold looking. Her red hair fanned out behind her head in a halo. Her pale skin glowing in the glimpses of light that came through the trees. _

"_I'm sorry for your loss," James tells him walking towards the girl in glass coffin. Something in him makes him raise the lid of the glass coffin. He can't put his finger on it but he wants to give this girl in her moss green colored dress one last kiss._

"_Don't," says the sandy haired man near angry dark haired man who'd spoken first. "You could hurt her."_

"_Stop it, Remus," the dark haired man said rolling his eyes at the one called Remus. "He can't her.. No one can hurt her now."_

"_Don't say that, Sirius." Remus sniffles as he turns towards James to apologize for Sirius actions and statements._

_But before anyone can say anything James is leaning down towards the girl laying in the glass coffin. He gently brushes his lips over the girl in the coffin's. He pulls back when hears the gentle intake of breath to find eyes the same gentle moss green color of the dress staring up at him._

"_I'm Prince James," he tells her, "I'm here to rescue you."_

"_I'm Princess Lily," she says as he feels something shaking him._

Eyes flying open James finds one of his footmen standing next to his bed with a tray of breakfast for him.

"What are you going to do today, sir?" asked Jeeves as he set the tray on a nearby table. "Perhaps a hunt."

"I was thinking I'd go look for something in the nearby forest," James says getting up and dressing. "I've just had the strangest dream ever."

"What about, sir?"

"I don't know. But there was a girl in a glass coffin in those woods. I think she needs rescuing from something."

"I'm sure you're right, sir. You always are."

James sighed as he watched his servant walk out of the room to let him change and eat his breakfast in peace. But, of course, James didn't have time to eat breakfast. That girl was out there somewhere and she was in trouble. He pulled on his cloak as he ducked through his secret exit that lead to entrance to the forest he'd seen in his dream.

He feels the moss on the trees to determine if he's going in the right direction. He needs to find the portion of forest he was in in his dream so he can find her easily. It doesn't take him long until he's reaches the right portion of the forest. Which is exactly as he remembers from the dream. The light glinting through the leaves of the trees as he runs through the forest.

The murmuring of voices reached his ears at the same time it had in dream. He continued his search for the voices knowing that the clearing would come into view any moment.

But this time when the clearing came into view he didn't wait for Remus, or Sirius or any of their little friends to say anything. He took the initiative and walked right up to the glass coffin the princess from his dream lay in.

Looking down he found the girl to be much more beautiful in real life. Her red hair a richer red than in the dream. The moss green of her dress a more vibrant green than he'd have thought. Not moss at all. The red of her lips inviting him in he lifted the lid of the glass coffin without even asking.

"What's he doing?" the small blond man next to Sirius asked Remus and Sirius.

"True love's kiss, Pete," Sirius murmured elbowing Peter in the side. "Shut up and let him have at it." He then nodded at James granting him permission to kiss the princess.

Not that James had seen the subtle nod though. He'd taken the cue without having to be given one and had gently leaned down and brushed his lips against those of the girl in the coffin. Like in his dreams he heard the soft intake of breath as he pulled back.

"I'm Prince James," he said with a charming smile on his face. He held out his hand to the princess who was sitting in the coffin looking at him with confused green eyes. "I'm here to rescue you."

"I'm Princess Lily," the girl responded allowing herself to be helped from the glass coffin, "and I think I might let you rescue me."

And they lived happily ever after.

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter of The James Potter Files. I did promise you all a Jily chapter after all and now that I've finally delivered I think I'm going to go for either James/Lucius or James/Petunia next. Until next time have a great day/afternoon/night.**


End file.
